The Drasithian Excavation
The Drasithian Excavation is the 2nd quest in the Path of the Light questline. After In Search of the Light. Start: Aldus Hildebron, located at Iluvanaar University. End: Dr. Stuhone Tathar, located in Titan's Reign. Start Aldus puts down the shards and returns his gaze to you. , these shards you collected for me were very revealing. It is yet unknown what all of these symbols mean, and as such I cannot translate them fully, but what I did make out were place names. I managed to translate 4 places specifically; Titan's Reign, Staljehm, Tumblor Plateau, and Glass Cliffs. I have a feeling what we may need is in those 4 zones. Thankfully, we have an excavation already set up in Titan's Reign, go there for further instructions. Objectives # Reach the Drasithian Excavation # Descend into the Bleak Barrow. # Obtain the 4 Shards of the Eternal Light from the Barrow Guardians. # Defeat Barrow Lord Mylashian and build the Drasithian Key-Stone. ## Players with max level Excavation can skip this step and build the Key-Stone when all 4 shards are collected. # Bring the Key-Stone to Tathar in Titan's Reign. # Ascend Haillord Peak and Discover the Lost Library of Joshua in Titan's Reign. ## High Agilitance makes ascending faster and easier. # Defend Tathar as he uses the Key-Stone to open the gates of the library. Working on the Quest There are many parts to this quest, but the bulk of your time will be spent in the Bleak Barrows. The Bleak Barrows is another quest specific Delve, only accessible during the quest. There are many challenges deep in the barrows, and many can be completed with a specific skill, even some that aren't a major quest objective. Skills are not required to complete the quest, but greatly help the player. Quest Dialogue Parts 1 - 2: Intro: Aldus looks at you. Please , I need you to head out into the field to help with some excavations. They are always coming under attack by something. Aldus stops mid turn and looks at you again. And you may even learn something! Arriving at the excavation: The lead excavator turns and looks at you. Ah, , I heard you would be coming! And thank the heavens too! You are about to see history! We ave just unearthed ancient ruins, which may be the city of Diodrasith itself! A man approaches the lead and whispers in his ears. Oh, that's disappointing. It appears the ruins are not that of Diodrasith, too small, but it is still an important find! A commotion draws your attention. Strange golems are attacking the excavators. ! We need you know more than before! Descending Into the Barrows: Godspeed , you'll need it down there by the looks, and bring anything of worth you find up here! Part 4: Mylashian stares down at you as you approach. Fool! You seek to unearth secrets long lost! You know not what you seek! You know not the doom you would unleash if you find the lost city! I cannot let you proceed! I must stop you before you doom the world! Parts 5 - 7: Meeting With Tathar Tathar looks at you, then to the tablet in your heads. ! What's that you have there!? Tathar listens as you describe the tablet and how you got it. Splendid ! Give it here! I may know what That is! I believe this tablet is a map to another Drasithian ruin! Tathar tells you where to go, and that he'll meet you there. Defending Tathar ! Come here! Look at this! This is the Lost Library of Joshua! I plan on opening it with this key-stone, but knowing what happened back at the barrows, I may need you to protect me as I unlock the gate Rumbling can be heard as Tathar begins to unlock the door, golem like soldiers begin to appear in the distance heading towards you. Incomplete Tathar looks at you What are you doing? Kill those things! Completion Tathar puts the tablet into his bag as the gates open That, , may be the greatest discovery yet made in the Drasithian Excavation's history. Countless tomes of knowledge await inside, but I doubt we will go unhindered. I suggest you get some friends before we venture in. Rewards Players will obtain 30 gold for completing this quest.